Historias Doradas I Géminis
by Leo Gold Saint
Summary: Una historia sobre la vida de los gemelos Saga y Kanon, como Saga llega a convertirse en el caballero de Géminis, porque Kanon se convierte en una persona malvada y muchos acontecimientos que ocurren antes del nacimiento de Athena, además todo lo que ocurre posteriormente no solo afectara sus vidas sino también la de su propia familia.
1. Amor y espera

Capítulo 1 Amor y espera

Grecia, año 1957

Desde lo más alto de Star Hill el Patriarca Shion como cada noche observaba las estrellas, han pasado más de 200 años desde la última guerra santa, según lo que le indicaban los astros Athena llegaría a la tierra en aproximadamente 16 años más, Ya habían algunos santos de plata y bronce así como varios aspirantes, pero faltaban los santos dorados… ninguna armadura había sido ocupada en años…, sabía que la armadura de Libra por ejemplo estaba con su viejo amigo y que tarde o temprano el mismo encontraría un digno sucesor.

Shion bajo de Star Hill, regreso al templo y se quedó sentado en su trono sumido en sus pensamientos.

Al día siguiente muy temprano asistió personalmente a supervisar el entrenamiento: quería comprobar si algún aspirante tenía el potencial para convertirse en un caballero dorado y ya tenía un candidato serio, pero…

El Patriarca paso una vista rápida a todos los aspirantes y llamó a uno de los instructores

Corban… - el hombre se acercó y se arrodillo frente a él

Si, Patriarca

¿Dónde está Nerim?

El hombre algo avergonzado respondió:

La verdad no se señor… pero me imagino que bajo al pueblo, a la Villa… Parece que está cortejando a una aldeana

¿Cómo permitiste que esto ocurriera Corban?- pregunto Shion molesto

Perdón excelencia… le juro que intente, pero Nerim logra escapar siempre y burlarse de mi…

Está bien, tráelo de vuelta y cuando lo hagas dale el castigo que consideres pertinente, no quiero perder la fe que tengo en ese muchacho….

De inmediato iré señor- Corban se levantó y salió corriendo del coliseo.

Nerim era uno de los jóvenes más prometedores y que se creía era lo bastante fuerte para llegar a vestir una armadura dorada pero todo cambio al enamorarse de Arilia una joven de Villa Rodorio, Nerim comenzó a dejar sus entrenamientos solo para verla, lo cual tenía molestos a Shion y a Corban su maestro.

Villa Rodorio

Una joven tendía ropa en el patio de una pequeña casa a la vez que cantaba, no tenía más de 17 años, era hermosa, delgada, cabello color azul marino y ojos verdes, Mientras ella se dedicaba a su labor un joven alto y de cabello azul se trepo por el muro que dividía la casa con la contigua, Ella al verlo se asustó un poco.

¡Nerim que haces aquí!- grito ella

Perdón por asustarte Arilia- dijo él saltando el muro rápidamente.

Se acerco a la chica y le dio un beso en las manos, ella se alejó algo seria.

Escapaste de nuevo… no debiste Nerim, te castigaran en cuanto te descubran….

Él sonrió

No me importa ser castigado, con tal de verte Arilia

Ella se dio vuelta y le dio la espalda.

Nerim… no quiero entrometerme en tu camino de caballero a pesar de estar enamorada de ti, creo que es mejor que dejemos de vernos… al menos hasta que tengas tu armadura

Él la hizo voltear y la abrazo.

No es justo… no quiero

Es lo mejor para los dos… - respondió ella aferrándose a Nerim

Tienes razón, yo te amo… pero también tengo que convertirme en caballero de esa manera también podre protegerte…

Me alegra que comprendieras…

Él la alejo un poco de si y le dijo:

Arilia es probable que no nos veamos en mucho tiempo y quisiera quedarme al menos con algún recuerdo tuyo… ven conmigo- él extendió su mano y ella acepto.

Esa misma noche…

Nerim y Arilia tendidos sobre un prado observaban las estrellas que los iluminaban a los dos, él parecía indicarle el nombre de cada constelación, hasta que Arilia se fijó en una que llamo particularmente su atención:

¿ y aquella es…?

Géminis… dentro del santuario es una de las 12 armaduras doradas, pero… dicen que su historia está llena de tragedias- explico Nerim

¿tragedias?- ella trago un poco de saliva

Se dice que quienes nacen bajo esa constelación están divididos entre la luz y la oscuridad eternamente, que su estrella trae el infortunio…

Que horrible, ojalá no sea esa tu armadura- comento Arilia

Nerim se estiro un poco y puso sus manos tras la cabeza.

No lo creo… según lo que he escuchado esos santos nacen con un hermano gemelo y pues yo no tengo hermanos- río el joven

Es cierto… pero dejando de lado eso, este lugar es realmente hermoso- dijo ella.

Arilia… sé que no te veré en un tiempo, pero quiero que nunca olvidemos esta noche, tal vez… sea la única en que podamos estar juntos en mucho tiempo- dijo volteando hacia ella y acariciando un mechón de su cabello, sin decir más los dos se besaron dejando que sus instintos afloraran, sin imaginar que aquella noche cambiaria para siempre sus vidas.

Por la mañana Nerim volvió al santuario, en su camino se topó con Corban que lo esperaba muy molesto.

Así que te dignas a volver- lo regaño su maestro…

Puedo explicarle… es que yo…

Corban hastiado lo tomo de una oreja y comenzó a obligarlo a caminar…

¡Ay!, eso duele maestro

¡silencio!, muchacho irresponsable, ya estoy cansado de excusarme por ti ante el Patriarca, tanto el como yo estamos perdiendo la fe en ti…

Corban arrastro a Nerim hasta unas celdas y lo encerró dentro

¡Maestro no me deje aquí!- pidió el chico

Lo siento Nerim, o comienzas a tomar el entrenamiento en serio o serás expulsado y no poder ayudarte…, te quedaras ahí hasta que reflexiones…

Corban lo dejo solo, Nerim se sentó, a pesar del regaño lo único que lo confortaba era el recuerdo de Arilia a quien seguramente no podría ver en bastante tiempo…

Nerim decidió concentrarse en sus entrenamientos como prometió y comenzó nuevamente a ganar la confianza de Shion y de su maestro, seguía pensando en ella también pero no quería faltar a la promesa que le hizo y así pasaron 6 meses sin darse cuenta…

Cierto día Nerim descansaba sentado en una piedra cuando escucho una voz femenina que él conocía a la perfección

¡Nerim!- miro a todos lados y de pronto vio a Arilia frente a él, quiso correr y abrazarla, pero se quedó sorprendido al mirarla: la joven tenía un vientre bastante grande.

Arilia… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? y … tu vientre

Ella dio un suspiro

Así es… vamos a tener un hijo, tenía que decírtelo

Nerim se acercó y la abrazo

Debiste decirme antes…¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que nazca?

Ella se río y contesto.

Más bien… para que nazcan

Nerim se puso algo rojo

¿Nazcan?... es decir… ¿tendremos gemelos?

Así es… aunque aún no se si serán niño o niña…

Arilia yo… - Nerim estaba por decir algo cuando de pronto alguien se acercó caminando: El patriarca en persona.

Shion amablemente sonrió a Arilia y le hablo.

Es muy peligroso que hayas venido a este sitio… en tu estado…

Discúlpeme solo deseaba darle a Nerim la noticia- se excusó Arilia avergonzada.

Entiendo… pero esta situación es complicada, a partir de ahora Nerim tendrá una enorme responsabilidad…¿no es verdad?- dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro del joven…

Patriarca… yo quiero ser caballero, pero… tampoco puedo dejar a Arilia abandonada con los hijos que vamos a tener…- Nerim se tapó la boca arrepentido de haber dicho eso último, Shion abrió mucho sus ojos y se fijó en el vientre de la joven.

¿Estás esperando gemelos jovencita?

Así es… -confeso Arilia

Shion y todos guardaron silencio, de pronto un pequeño resplandor apareció que parecía venir del vientre de Arilia, lo cual dejo desconcertado al Patriarca que pensó para sí:

"Siento algo muy cálido, pero a la vez aterrador, pero tal vez sea solo una coincidencia… espero equivocarme"

Patriarca- habló Nerim

Nerim mañana tomare una decisión respecto a ti, en tanto escolta a la joven de regreso a su casa- ordeno Shion

Si señor- acató el joven, Shion sonrió a Arilia

Ve a casa y cuida mucho a esos bebés…

Claro… - fue su respuesta, Shion se retiró y mientras Nerim conducía a Arilia de la mano con sumo cuidado.

Lo siento Nerim….

Era lo que debías hacer… no te lamentes, ¿te sientes bien?

Si, es solo que me canso más porque ya patean mucho…

Bajaron del santuario y llegaron a la casa de ella, Nerim la ayudo a sentarse y le preparó un té.

¿Nerim y si expulsan?- pregunto Arilia

Ya no importa… ahora lo más importante para mí eres tú y los gemelos… nada más- dijo dándole un beso entre las manos.

Nerim pon tu mano aquí… están dando patadas- él acepto y sintió pequeños movimientos en el vientre de su amada.

¿Qué crees que sean?: ¿hombre o mujer?- pregunto él

Hmmm pienso que serán hombrecitos- afirmo con mucha seguridad

¿Cómo estás tan segura?

Es que lo soñé- confeso ella

Nerim permaneció el resto de la tarde con ella, al dormir no podía dejar de pensar en Arilia y en los bebés, al día siguiente le comunicaron que Shion quería verlo pues había tomado una decisión respecto al destino de Nerim quien fue escoltado por la guardia al salón, ahí estaba Shion sentado en su trono muy sereno, ambos se quedaron mirando frente a frente.

¿Qué decisión tomara finalmente Shion?

Prox capitulo: El nacimiento


	2. Vida Nueva, un peligro se acerca

Capítulo 2

El comienzo de una vida nueva

Al día siguiente Arilia apenas desayuno recordando que Narim iba a conocer la decisión del Patriarca respecto a su futuro en el santuario, su madre que vivía con ella pudo notar el desánimo que tenía la joven.

Hija, entiendo que estés preocupada, pero sin comer no arreglaras nada- le dijo la señora

Lo sé- respondio la chica acariciando su vientre

Tranquila… sucederá lo que tenga que suceder, pase lo que pase me tienes aquí hija…

Gracias- Arilia intento esbozar una pequeña sonrisa

Ella tomo un vaso de leche mientras miraba pensativa por la ventana.

Mientras tanto en el santuario.

Nerim sabia que probablemente sería su ultimo día pero aún así decidio ir a entrenar como de costumbre, en eso llego Corban y lo llamo:

Nerim, ven conmigo, el Patriarca quierer verte- el muchacho sin decir más siguió a su entrenador hasta afuera del coliseo donde lo esperaba Shion, el Patriarca hizo un gesto a Corban y este hizo una reverencia para luego retirarse de inmediato.

Aquí estoy patriarca, listo para escuchar lo que tenga que decirme…- empezó Nerim con un poco de nervios.

Nerim, siempre tuve mucha confianza en ti y la sigo teniendo pero… después de lo ocurrido ayer las cosas han cambiado mucho- dijo el Patriarca con voz seria ante lo cual el chico agacho la cabeza.

Lo sé… no tengo excusa, rompí las reglas del santuario y mi corazón pudo más que mi deber…

Nerim… eres humano, no puedo culparte de haberte enamorado de esa chica, pero tampoco puedo pasar por alto esta situación y creo que tu deber ahora es estar al lado de ella y de los hijos que tendrán- sentenció el ex caballero dorado de Aries.

Entonces… ¿me expulsa?- Nerim levanto un poco la cabeza, Shion de modo cariñoso puso una mano sobre su cabeza.

No, Nerim… simplemente creo que esto es lo mejor para ti, ahora tienes una gran responsabilidad, si te conviertes en caballero serás enviado a misiones y batallas, donde siempre esta el riesgo de ser herido o perder la vida, y creo que eso no es justo para ti, para Arilia y para las vidas que vas a traer a este mundo- Shion hablaba muy suave y lento procurando que Nerim entendiera sus palabras pero la vez siendo franco y directo.

Pero… ¿de que modo podre protegerlos?... ahora que no seré caballero- se pregunto Nerim

Hay muchas formas de proteger a los que amamos Nerim, ser caballero solo es uno de tantos caminos en la vida, algunos hemos transitado por ella desde hace mucho tiempo, tal vez tu camino en la vida sea otro- respondió Shion.

¿Cúal cree que sea la mía?- Nerim no podía sentir que Shion tenia mucha razón pero también su cabeza estaba aún confusa, Shion se quito el casco y la máscara para mirar al chico directamente a los ojos.

Cuidar de Arilia, amar a tus hijos y conducirlos siempre por el camino de la luz… los humanos somos frágiles y fácilmente somos tentados por la oscuridad, pero mientras tengamos una roca firme en que apoyarnos… la bondad siempre prevalecerá Nerim.

Él no comprendió bien el significado de estas palabras pero por alguna razón se sintió más resignado y confortado.

Tiene razón… solo estaba pensando en mi y no en Arilia o en los bebés… fui un tonto- admitió

Dicen que nuestro destino está escrito en las estrellas… y tal vez así sea-Shion dedico una sonrisa a Nerim.

Gracias por todo Patriarca… no obtuve una armadura, pero he ganado algo más valioso: una familia a la que debo cuidar y proteger por sobre todo.

Finalmente has comprendido, y me alegro por ello… haz feliz a Arilia y espero que tus hijos nazcan con salud.

Lo haré y nunca olvidare todo lo que aprendí, aquí… en verdad se lo agradezco mucho- Nerim hizo una reverencia y luego se puso de pie.

Bien, ya puedes irte… mucha suerte

Gracias Patriarca, si no es molestia iré a despedirme de Corban y de los demás…

Ve, adelante muchacho…

Gracias, hasta pronto- Nerim entró nuevamente al coliseo para despedirse de sus camaradas y tras eso abandono el santuario, no sin algo de nostalgia por los 5 años que había vivido en ese lugar.

Tras bajar a la villa de inmediato se dirigió a la casa de Arilia, tomo aire y se atrevió a llamar a la puerta, le abrió la misma Arilia muy sorprendida.

Nerim que sorpresa, entra por favor- pidió ella, él entro y se sentó al lado de ella sin decir nada.

¿Qué ha ocurrido?, ¿te expulsaron?-pregunto asustada.

No fue así, simplemente me di cuenta que… ahora tengo algo mucho más importante: eres tú y los bebés- afirmo Nerim tomando las manos de Arilia.

¿Estás seguro?- pregunto muy sorprendida la joven

Por supuesto… ahora nada es más importante que ustedes…, comenzare de nuevo… aún tengo mis manos y mis pies para trabajar.

Eso me hace muy feliz… en verdad- admitió Arilia con lágrimas en sus ojos, él simplemente la abrazo.

Ahora… seremos una familia y siempre cuidare de ustedes- dijo él acariciando su vientre.

Tres meses pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Nerim comenzó a trabajar con un comerciante de la villa y poco a poco se acostumbraba a su nueva vida, casado formalmente con Arilia

Hasta que finalmente llegó el día en que nacerían los gemelos, Arilia comenzó a tener dolores en plena noche por lo que no hubo tiempo de llevarla al hospital.

La madre preparó a Arilia y le pidió a Nerim que estuviera preparado con un paño para recibir al primer bebé.

Arilia comenzó a parir, fue un inicio dificultoso pero pronto su madre ya tuvo al recién nacido en sus brazos, corto el cordón y rápidamente se preparó para recibir al segundo bebé, Arilia estaba exahusta pero tomo aire y apretó los dientes con todas sus fuerzas, tras dos intentos el pequeño finalmente salió, después de limpiarlos la mujer puso a los dos bebés en los brazos de la joven madre: los dos chillaban con la misma intensidad, Nerim se acercó, le dio un suave beso en la frente de su esposa y tomo a un bebé en cada brazo.

Bienvenidos…- fueron las palabras de Nerim.

Los gemelos crecían felices dentro de su sencillo pero feliz hogar, y aunque la pérdida repentina de la madre de Arilia les causo un gran dolor, continuaron adelante con sus vidas.

Y así en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya habían pasado 8 años: Nerim había progresado mucho en su trabajo lo cuál en ocasiones lo llevaba a tener que viajar lejos de la villa, mientras los gemelos asistían a la escuela como cualquier niño de su edad pero las cosas darían pronto un giro inesperado.

Todo comenzó cuando se anunció que el Patriarca visitaría la villa, no era algo usual sobre todo los últimos años, Shion fue recibido con ovaciones y alegría por los aldeanos, de pronto se detuvo al quedarse frente a frente justo donde estaban Arilia con sus dos hijos:

Cuanto tiempo sin verte Arilia- saludo Shion

Lo mismo digo, me alegro de verlo- respondió ella afectuosamente, la mirada del Patriarca se centro en los dos niños, cada uno tomado del brazo de su madre que lo observaban curiosos.

Vaya, así que ellos son los hijos de Nerim- observó el anciano.

En efecto, se los presentare: él es Saga- dijo mostrando al niño de cabello más azulado- y el es Kanon- sus rostros eran exactamente iguales pero el tono del cabello del segundo gemelo era diferente al de su hermano.

Parecen ser muy fuertes y saludables, ¿y Nerim como está?

Ahhh le va bien, aunque su trabajo a veces lo aleja un poco de la Villa- comento Arilia

Ya veo… eso es bueno, me alegra haberte visto y saber que ambos están bien, con su permiso debo proseguir la marcha- Shion se despidió y siguió su camino.

Adelante- musito ella, Kanon tiro un poco de la manga del delantal de su madre.

¿Quién es ese señor que te saludo mamá?

Ahhh él es el Patriarca del Santuario- respondió ella.

¿Es una persona imporante?- pregunto Saga

Así es, el Patriarca se encarga de mantener la paz para que esta no sea perturbada por personas malvadas, además de dirigir a los caballeros- explicó ella.

¿caballeros?- preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo

Sí-

¿Qué son los caballeros?- pregunto el pequeño Saga

Hmmmm bueno es difícil de explicar, si quieren cuando llegue papá el puede contarles más sobre eso.

Pffff como si eso fuera a pasar- se quejó Kanon

Ay hijo, papá trabaja duro para que podamos comer, no es que quiera estar lejos de nosotros, pero no hay opción- explicó Arilia a su hijo.

Kanon no dijo nada más y simplemente se quedo cruzado de brazos con algo de malhumor.

Arilia tomó de la mano a ambos.

En fin… es hora de volver a casa, debo preparar la cena para que recibamos a papá.

Nerim volvió por la noche siendo recibido con alegría excepto por Kanon…

¿No saludas a papá hijo?- pregunto Nerim viendo que el niño le daba la espalda.

Hmmmm- fue la respuesta de Kanon.

Hijo, en verdad me gustaría pasar más tiempo con ustedes pero no puedo… discúlpenme si los he dejado de lado este tiempo- admitió Nerim

Esta bien, papá entiendo- intervino Saga acercándose a ellos.

Kanon yo… en verdad lo siento hijo, prometo que intentare alejarme lo menos posible, anda hijo… dime algo- pidió Nerim.

El niño se dio vuelta y abrazo a su padre.

Esta bien… pero promete que esta noche nos contaras una historia- pidió Kanon

De acuerdo… ¿Qué quien escuchar?- pregunto Nerim mirando a los gemelos.

Es que hoy vimos al Patriarca en la ciudad, les hable un poco de él pero se quedaron con ganas de oír más sobre los caballeros- intervino Arilia entrando en la sala.

¡Sí!- clamo Kanon entusiasmado

Anda papá- pidió Saga

Esta bien, esta bien… prometo contarles todo sobre los caballeros- accedió Nerim

Pero será mejor que lo hagas luego, ya es hora de comer…- Arilia se retiro nuevamente

Nerim guiño un ojo a los gemelos y los 3 siguieron a Arilia.

Más tarde después de la cena cuando los gemelos estaban ya en sus camas entro Nerim, busco una banca y se sentó frente a los dos.

Bueno, ¿listos?- preguntó el padre

¡Sí!- dijeron al mismo tiempo

Bueno…¿Qué es lo que quieren saber exactamente?- comenzó

¿Qué son exactamente los caballeros papá?- pregunto Saga

Los caballeros son guerreros que protegen la paz y la justicia en el mundo, ellos pelean en nombre de la diosa Athena para evitar que dioses y seres malignos se apoderen de nuestro mundo- inició explicando Nerim.

¿y con que pelean?- pregunto Kanon

Buena pregunta, ellos pelean usando sus propios puños, usando una energía que viene del interior llamada cosmos, todos los seres humanos deberían tener su propio cosmos pero no todas las personas son capaces de despertarlo- los gemelos miraban fijamente a su padre.

Pero si un enemigo con un cosmos fuerte llega a herirlos, ¿con que se protegen?- fue la segunda pregunta de Saga.

Ellos usan un tipo de protección especial llamadas armaduras: en total existen 88 de ellas y se dividen en 3 rangos: los más poderosos son los caballeros dorados, ellos además custodian cada uno 12 templos que están en el santuario, luego les siguen los caballeros de plata y finalmente los de rango menor son caballeros de bronce, el Patriarca que ustedes conocieron rige y guía a los caballeros en nombre de Athena- prosiguió con su relato.

¿ y Athena donde está? – esto lo pregunto Kanon

Pues verás… ella viene a la tierra cada vez que la tierra se encuentre en peligro, pero eso sucede cada 243 años aproximadamente: El patriarca Shion es un ex caballero dorado que combatio en la última guerra santa, según él aún faltan un par de años para que la diosa Athena regrese nuevamente…

Caray, tú sabes mucho sobre eso papá- comento Saga

Jajajaja pues sí …- río Nerim

¿Cómo sabes tanto papá?- pregunto Kanon

Pues verán… mamá y yo no pensamos que fuera importante contarles esto, pero creo que de todas formas lo sabrían cuando crecieran: Hace algunos años yo estuve entrenando en el santuario para ser caballero.

Los gemelos abrieron mucho los ojos y se miraron uno al otro.

¿y te dieron una armadura papá?- pregunto un inquieto Saga

No hijo, finalmente no me converti en caballero- dijo Nerim con un tono de nostalgia.

¿Tiene que ver el hombre viejo que vimos esta mañana?- lanzo Kanon

No, veras Kanon… hay ciertas leyes que los caballeros deben cumplir: renunciar a una vida común y prepararse para perder la vida si es necesario, pero no fui capaz de hacerlo… me enamore de su madre y por ello fui castigado muchas veces… y en ese momento nos enteramos que ustedes venían en camino..., yo tenía que elegir entre convertirme en caballero o renunciar y vivir mi vida al lado de su madre…

Entonces… - Saga iba a decir algo más pero Nerim se acerco y abrazó a cada uno

Yo los elegí a ustedes y es la mejor elección que hize en mi vida… nunca podría arrepentirme- Nerim se separo un poco de ellos.

Papá… ¿nos mostraras tu poder un día?- pidió el niño con ojos brillantes

Si papá- se sumo Saga

Bueno… pero guarden el secreto a mamá, ¿de acuerdo?- pidió Nerim

¡De acuerdo!- accedieron los dos hermanos

Bueno… pero por hoy ya les conté mucho… ahora a dormir – dijo el padre haciéndole cariño en la cabeza a cada uno.

¡Buenas Noches!- se despidieron los gemelos

Que descansen…- Nerim salió del cuarto, cerró la puerta, se dirigio a su cuarto donde ya esta estaba Arilia.

¿Y que tal?- pregunto ella.

Les conte todo lo que querían saber… incluso sobre mi pasado como aspirante a caballero, espero no te moleste- se explicó Nerim

Bueno… lo sabrían algún día de todos modos…, solo me asusta que quieran seguir esos pasos y que nos dejen… - suspiro Arilia.

No creas que no lo he pensado… siempre me he preguntado si existe algún poder dentro de ellos… pero no quiero forzar las cosas Arilia, si ese es su destino solo el tiempo lo dirá, lo único que podemos hacer es criarlos de la mejor manera…

Tienes razón… -admitió Arilia y se quedo mirando a su esposo unos segundos.

¿Qué ocurre?

Pensaba en lo mucho que has cambiado desde que nos conocimos.

¿Tú crees?- pregunto Nerim

Sin duda…- dijo ella reclinando la cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposo.

Nerim se quedó una semana más en casa y debió partir a otro viaje lo cual entristecio a todos pero a quien más afecto fue a Kanon quien desde entonces estuvo distante con su hermano y su madre.

Cierto día Saga regresó solo de la escuela solo lo cual inquieto a Arilia.

¿Dónde está tu hermano Saga?- interrogó su madre apenas entró.

No se… lo perdí de vista al salir de la escuela…- explicó el niño

¿ No sabes donde puede haber ido?- pregunto ella poniendo su mano sobre el cabello azul de Saga.

Quizás… fue de nuevo con esos muchachos mayores que él- respondió algo nervioso, no quería delatar a su hermano pero tampoco quería llevarse un regaño de su madre.

Ese niño… sigue desobedeciendo a pesar de que le adverti que no se fuera con esos muchachos- se quejo la mujer.

Si quieres… iré a buscarlo- sugirió Saga algo asustado de ver a su madre molesta con su hermano.

No, déjalo y volvera solo… entonces me va a oír- sentencio Arilia antes de retirarse de la sala.

El niño se acercó a la ventana deseando que su hermano regresara pronto.

Kanon regresó a casa por la tarde lleno de heridas, su madre solo lo miro de forma severa, le hizo un gesto y el niño se sento con la cabeza baja sin emitir palabra.

Saga… traéme las medicinas para las heridas- pidió ella en tono seco y fuerte

Sí madre- Saga obedeció de inmediato y a los pocos minutos regreso con el pedido de su madre quien de inmediato procedió a curar a Kanon que seguía sin emitir palabra, cuando ella termino se cruzo de brazos a la espera de una explicación mientras Saga a su lado miraba a su hermano esperando que no metiera las patas e hiciera enojar más a su madre.

¿ Y bien?, ¿no tienes nada que decirme?- finalmente Arilia se decidió a romper un poco el hielo

Para que… si ya lo sabes- replico Kanon sin mirarla.

Ella suspiro y decidió cambiar un poco el tono.

Kanon… hijo… necesito entender que es lo que te molesta, ¿acaso es la ausencia de tu padre?- pregunto ella más suave

¡no es eso!- grito el niño poniéndose de pie.

¿Qué ocurre hijo?- Arilia intento acercarse a él pero Kanon se alejó

¡no entiendes nada!, siempre… tú y papá siempre… están elogiando a Saga… mi hermano siempre es mejor… es bondadoso… y yo… no soy nada…- reprocho el niño con rabia.

Kanon yo… no tenía idea que te sentias así…- respondio sorprendida ella.

¡dejénme en paz!- Kanon salió de la casa corriendo, de inmediato Arilia y Saga fueron tras él

¡Kanon regresa!-suplico Arilia, pero había tanta gente en la villa que pronto lo perdieron de vista, rendida ella se desplomo de rodillas, Saga cariñosamente le hizo cariño en el rostro.

Tranquila mamá… el volvera, ya verás que lo encontraremos- afirmo el chico ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

En tanto Kanon corrió sin detenerse hasta darse cuenta que se había alejado mucho de la Villa y había entrado en un espeso bosque, cansado se sentó en el tronco de un árbol viejo y ahí se durmió cansado y adolorido, cuando despertó ya había caído la noche, de pronto sintió pasos y un crujir de hojas: alguien estaba ahí muy cerca de él.

¿Quién es?- pregunto el niño algo asustado y temblando por el frío.

Mientras Arilia y Saga habían buscado a Kanon por todos los alrededores de la villa sin éxito, habían regresado a casa pero se quedaron aguardando por Kanon en la puerta de la casa.

De pronto alguien apareció pero no era Kanon sino Nerim, Arilia corrió de inmediato hacia su esposo angustiada.

¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Qué hacen aquí afuera?- pregunto el padre

Es Kanon… huyo… y no podemos encontrarlo- conto Arilia aferrándose a su marido.

No te preocupes, iré a buscarlo y lo traeré a casa, ustedes quédense en casa- decidió Nerim de inmediato

Papá quiero ir contigo- pidió Saga

No, es mejor que te quedes en casa con mamá- replicó su padre.

Papá es que… siento algo extraño

¿Qué ocurre saga?

Es solo una corazonada,pero siento que mi hermano corre peligro- los esposos se miraron preocupados, Saga no era un niño que se caracterizaba por decir cosas a la ligera.

De acuerdo, pero si hay peligro debes volver de inmediato a casa, ¿de acuerdo?- propuso Nerim

¡Sí padre!- obedeció Saga.

Arilia recibió la maleta de su esposo.

Tengan cuidado… no se arriesguen- pidió ella

Volveremos pronto, los 3 madre- aseguro Saga con un gran brillo en sus ojos que sacó una sonrisa en su madre.

Esperanos, regresamos pronto… vámonos Saga- dijo Nerim

Si, papá- Padre e hijo se marcharon corriendo, Arilia entró a casa a rezar por el regreso de su esposo y sus hijos.

Mientras en el bosque

Kanon retrocedió tropezando accidentalmente, se escuchaban risas cada vez más cerca, de entre los matorrales salieron 3 hombres vestidos con armaduras negras que brillaban con la luz de la luna sobre ellas.

¿Q…Quienes son?- pregunto Kanon tembloroso

Jajajaja vaya, vaya pero que tenemos que aquí -dijo uno de ellos de nariz grande y cabellos color mostaza acercándose al niño.

Kanon se puso de pie con dificultad y se fijo en las armaduras que llevaban puestas.

¿Acaso son caballeros?- Los 3 se largaron a reír

¿caballeros? Jajajaja podríamos decir que sí, pero nosotros somos diferentes pequeño- agregó el segundo de cabellos negros como el azabache, el tercero fue avanzando lentamente y con una sonrisa maliciosa hacia Kanon

Ya que estamos aquí vamos a divertirnos un poco… antes de ir por la cabeza del Patriarca, ¿no les parece?- propuso a sus compañeros.

De acuerdo, pero hazlo rápido… tú sabes bien que nuestro objetivo es la cabeza del Patriarca- dijo el hombre de pelo negro.

Ya lo sabemos… sin caballeros dorados para proteger el santuario esto será demasiado fácil, no hay rival en el santuario que represente peligro- agregó el segundo.

Esta bien, no tardare mucho- prometio el hombre que ahora estaba frente a frente a Kanon quien intento retroceder pero aquel hombre extraño era mucho más rápido y pronto lo tenia tomado de un brazo levantándolo con mucha facilidad.

¡sueltame!- gritó el niño intentando darle una patada en la cara pero fue interceptada rápidamente y arrojado al suelo.

Vaya, eres bastante arrogante para solo ser un mocoso- replico pisando la cabeza del chico, pero el de pelo negro y que parecía el líder, se acerco y puso una mano en el hombro de su compañero

Espera Lycis… no mates a este niño aún

¿Se puede saber porque decidiste eso Ixión?- replico Lyncis enojado retirando su pie de la cabeza de Kanon.

Es fácil… teniendo a un niño como rehén, será más fácil que el Patriarca salga y se entrege por su propia voluntad… - afirmo Ixión muy seguro de su mismo.

Yo estoy de acuerdo- afirmó el último de nombre Alfecca.

Bueno… no es tan malo, ¿pero podré matarlo después de obtener la cabeza del Patriarca?- pido Lycis.

Si, todo sale bien puedes matarlo a tu gusto- Ixión levantó a Kanon tomándolo del pelo y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago dejándolo completamente inconsciente, acto seguido lo cargo en sus hombros.

Ustedes dos muévanse, nos vamos al santuario- ordeno

Los otros dos lo siguieron.


	3. Capítulo 3 Confrontación

Capítulo 3 Confrontación

Saga y su padre entraron al bosque, pero no encontraron a nadie.

No está por ningún lado- lamento el niño, Nerim pareció no oírlo y se detuvo de pronto.

¿papá? - pregunto Saga

Siento cosmos malignos que van en dirección al santuario… - afirmo Nerim

¿Puedes sentir otros cosmos?

Así es…, ¡espera! - algo en el suelo llamo la atención de Nerim y lo recogió de inmediato era una pequeña cinta que se usaba para amarrar los zapatos.

Eso… es de mi hermano- Saga y su padre se miraron preocupados

Mucho me temo que esos tipos tengan de rehén a tu hermano…, no sé con qué objetivo específicamente, pero es lo más probable- aseguro Nerim tomando la cinta y apretándola en sus manos.

Vamos, el santuario no está lejos- Saga siguió a su padre.

Mientras los 3 hombres finalmente llegaron al santuario cargando al pequeño Kanon, la guardia del santuario no tardo en hacerse presente para interrogar a los intrusos.

¿Quiénes son? - interrogo uno de ellos

Será mejor que cuides tu boca, ¿no te das cuenta de que tenemos un rehén? - respondió Lyncis

Escuchen si en algo aprecian sus vidas retírense y llamen al Patriarca, es al único que queremos- siguió Ixión

¡Estás loco!, ¿Crees que vamos a obedecer todas sus órdenes? - grito uno de los guardias

Ixión estos tipos no están dispuestos a cooperar, pero será peor para ellos- Lyncis abriéndose paso entre la guardia.

Deshazte de ellos rápido Lyncis… no vinimos aquí a perder el tiempo- dijo Ixión, mientras Alffeca mantenía a Kanon aún inconsciente con él.

De acuerdo… de acuerdo- el aludido se paró frente a los guardias con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Retrocede ahora mismo, o pagaras las consecuencias- advirtió un guardia.

¿Me amenazas a mí?, jajaja no me hagas reír, conste que les dimos la oportunidad de salvarse, pero por necios serán ustedes los que paguen las consecuencias- advirtió Lyncis elevando su cosmos siniestro.

¡Muereeeee! - el grupo de guardias con sus lanzas y espadas se abalanzaron sobre Lyncis

Pobres insensatos: ¡Garra Siniestra! - a gran velocidad Lyncis esquivo a los guardias desgarrando sus cuerpos con afiladas garras negras, fueron cayendo muertos uno por uno.

Basuras… - dijo Lyncis limpiando sus garras ensangrentadas.

Debiste dejar al menos a uno con vida para que nos llevara con el Patriarca- se quejó Alfecca

Lo siento, hace tanto tiempo que no experimentaba el placer de destazar a alguien que me emocione demasiado- intentaba explicar Lyncis, de pronto Ixión se puso muy serio y les hizo un gesto de que guardaran silencio.

Alguien viene… pero no es el Patriarca- Nerim llego corriendo con Saga detrás de él, vieron a 3 hombres que vestían armaduras negras y uno de ellos tenía a Kanon en sus manos.

¿Quiénes son? -grito Nerim de inmediato- ¡suelten a mi hijo!

Somos los 3 caballeros de las sombras: Ixión de Centauro Negro

Alfecca de Corona Austral Negra…

Lyncis de Lince negro…

Nerim se quedó observando sus caras un momento y de pronto reacciono

Yo… recuerdo sus caras… pero no creí que volvería a verlos y vistiendo esas armaduras negras- murmuro Nerim

¿Papá quiénes son? - pregunto Saga preocupado

Ellos eran aspirantes a caballero igual que yo, entrenábamos juntos, pero … hace 10 años fueron expulsados por el Patriarca debido a su crueldad y violencia con sus compañeros, las peleas de caballeros deben ser peleas de honor hijo- explico a su hijo.

En efecto, nosotros… los que teníamos el más grande poder entre todas esas basuras fuimos desechados- contó Lyncis molesto solo de recordar aquel día en que el Patriarca en persona les anunció que estaban expulsados.

Ha pasado tiempo Nerim… así que te convertiste en padre- dijo Ixión

¿Qué pretenden hacer con hijo? - interrogó Nerim bastante enfadado

Bueno fue una mera casualidad encontrarlo en el bosque y pensamos que nos serviría como carnada para atraer al Patriarca- explico Lyncis

Hemos venido aquí a vengarnos del Patriarca, tomaremos su cabeza y gobernaremos el santuario- explicó Alfecca

Un santuario solo para los más fuertes y poderosos guerreros- siguió Ixión

Solo dicen tonterías… no voy a permitir que usen a mi hijo para sus fines- decidió Nerim alzando el puño para mostrarles que iba en serio.

Padre, ¿Por qué llevan armaduras negras? - pregunto algo tembloroso el pequeño Saga

Así como te dije que los caballeros están para proteger la paz y la justicia, están aquellos que solo pelean por su ambición y sirven a las fuerzas del mal: caballeros negros- relato Nerim

En eso Kanon abrió los ojos y vio que su padre estaba ahí

¡Padreee!- grito el niño

¡Tranquilo hijo, papá va a rescatarte! - afirmo Nerim

No me hagas reír, ¿piensas enfrentarte a los 3 tú solo y sin armadura? - se burló Ixión, ante lo cual Nerim bajo la cabeza levemente.

Yo… no tengo armadura, porque decidí tomar otro camino en la vida…- ante lo cual los 3 renegados se echaron a reír

Vaya, comienzo a entender… te enamoraste de una pueblerina y te expulsaron- apunto Alfecca

¡No fue así!, simplemente tomé el camino que creí más correcto, pero a pesar de eso no he perdido el ideal de los caballeros y ahora tengo algo mucho más importante que proteger- corrigió Nerim.

Que interesante- comento Ixión acercándose lentamente a Nerim hasta quedar frente a él cara a cara.

Quiero hacerte una propuesta- dijo el Centauro Negro

¿y cuál es?

Pelea conmigo, si ganas… dejare libre a tu hijo, ¿Qué te parece? - propuso Ixión

Y Si gano, ¿Qué me garantiza que dejarás ir a mi hijo? - cuestiono Nerim

Fácil, él es solo una carnada, con o sin este niño obtendremos la cabeza del Patriarca de igual modo…

Eso no me convence… -Nerim apretó sus puños algo dudoso, pues tenía más de 8 años que no entrenaba y había perdido mucha condición.

No tienes opción… - Ixión chasqueo su dedo y Lyncis se movió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Saga tomándolo del cuello y colocando su garra muy cerca de él.

¡Saga! - Nerim se dio vuelta desesperado, no solo Kanon ahora los dos estaban en peligro.

Nerim, si logras vencerme dejare ir a estos mocosos, pero si te niegas a pelear ellos morirán ante tus ojos, ¿Qué decides? - pregunto Ixión cruzándose de brazos

"No tengo opción, tengo que pelear para salvar a mis hijos"- determino Nerim disipando sus dudas internas.

Nerim, no me hagas esperar, ¿sí, o no? - apresuro Centauro Negro

Peleare… - dijo poniéndose rápidamente en posición de pelea

Que bien, aprovechare de humillarte frente a tus hijos para sientan vergüenza del patético padre que tienen- dijo Ixión alzando su cosmos intimidante.

Veamos si puedes- respondió Nerim encendiendo el suyo, era la primera vez que los gemelos contemplaban por primera vez el cosmos de su padre

Increíble- observo Kanon

Este es el cosmos de papá- contemplo Saga

Los rivales se lanzaron uno contra otro para medir sus fuerzas, Ixión pensaba que sería fácil, pero Nerim no le estaba poniendo las cosas sencillas a pesar de haber dejado de entrenar hace tiempo, al estar sus poderes tan parejos, Ixión decidió alejarse un poco

Vaya, para no haber entrenado en muchos años creo que te subestime un poco… creo que tendré que usar mis mejores armas contigo- Ixión comenzó a concentrar energía en las palmas de sus manos creando llamas de color negro y arrojarlas a Nerim, quien corría rápidamente para evadirlas, pero Ixión cada vez lanzaba llamas más rápidas, Nerim logró acercarse a su rival para darle un golpe, pero el puño de Centauro lo detuvo.

Buen intento… pero sin una armadura que te proteja eres una rata indefensa: ¡combustión máxima! - El brazo de Nerim comenzó a quemarse desde los dedos hasta el hombro haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

Ya no podrás usar más ese brazo, con mi técnica de combustión máxima puedo quemar cualquier cosa en un instante, estás perdido Nerim…- anunció Ixión triunfante acercándose a su víctima

Es demasiado pronto para que cantes victoria- dijo poniéndose de pie y lanzando nuevamente un golpe esta vez al pecho, pero Ixión no sufrió ningún rasguño.

No tiene caso, llevo puesta una armadura negra que me protege, no estás a mi altura Nerim acéptalo…- dicho esto el Centauro ataco el otro brazo de su oponente que sin embargo se mantuvo de pie.

¿Por qué decidiste pelear?... sabiendo que no tendrías oportunidad, ¿tan poco vale tu vida Nerim? - pregunto Ixión.

Para salvar… lo más preciado que tengo- fue la respuesta

Que tontería… si hubieras seguido el camino de caballero, tendrías una armadura y probablemente hasta me vencerías, pero te dejaste llevar por la tontería del amor y te convertiste en un hombre débil- dijo Ixión muy convencido, pero esto a Nerim solo le causo risa

Pobres diablos como ustedes jamás lo entenderían, lo maravilloso del amor y el sentimiento de proteger a alguien... por eso estoy peleando y aunque yo muera… voy a proteger lo más preciado que tengo, para que ellos construyan el futuro…- dijo encendiendo nuevamente su cosmos.

Tu absurdo sentimiento de amor me repugna- Ixión furioso se lanzó a golpear a Nerim repetidas veces ante la impotencia y desesperación de los gemelos, Centauro Negro tomo a su oponente por el cuello y lo alzo un poco como si fuera su trofeo.

Qué lástima, ¿verdad niños?, si fuera ustedes sentiría vergüenza por tener un padre tan débil

¡Aún no! - Nerim aún con el brazo lastimado lanzo un fuerte golpe destruyendo el casco de Ixión

Ya fue suficiente… se digno y muere como un hombre- esta vez Ixión uso sus llamas para atacar al estómago de Nerim, llamas tan intensas que estaban llegando a sus órganos internos haciéndolo expulsar una gran cantidad de sangre por la boca.

Mató a papá…. -se desesperó Kanon al ver como Ixión arrojaba al suelo a su padre.

¡No! lo que dices no es cierto- grito su gemelo derramando algunas lágrimas al suelo, nunca en sus cortos 8 años Kanon había visto así a su hermano.

Tranquilos niños. no hay necesidad de llorar, pronto se reunirán con su padre nuevamente- Ixión hizo otro gesto a sus compañeros y estos arrojaron a los gemelos a los pies de Centauro Negro

Kanon temblaba, pero Saga se levantó mirando desafiante al santo negro

¿Qué estás haciendo Saga?, tenemos que irnos de aquí…- pidió su gemelo

No podemos, en cuanto lo intentemos los otros dos nos atraparan- se rehusó Saga

¿Por qué te atreves a verme con esos ojos? - cuestiono Ixión

Solo quiero preguntarte una cosa… -se atrevió a decir Saga

¿Cuál es? - se interesó el centauro negro

¿Por qué haces todo esto?... se supone que tú entrenabas para convertirte en caballero y proteger la paz del mundo, ¿no es eso lo que deben hacer los caballeros? - encaró el niño

Eso pensaba… pero entiende una cosa en una batalla solo los fuertes sobreviven niño… nosotros comprendimos que la fuerza y el poder lo es todo, el fuerte sobrevive y el débil muere, y para llegar a ser los más fuertes sacrificamos incluso nuestra propia bondad, lo único que importa es el poder no importa el medio para obtenerlo- fue la explicación de Ixión

¿Aun lastimando a gente inocente? - cuestiono Saga

Así es, a todo aquel que se interponga en nuestro camino, ¿eso fue todo? entonces pueden ir despidiéndose de este mundo- Ixión pensaba incinerar rápidamente a los gemelos para ir por la cabeza del Patriarca, pero …

A… aguarda…- Nerim seguía con vida, aunque no podía levantarse ni mucho menos pelear con sus dos brazos completamente quemados al igual que su estómago y sus órganos internos.

Sigues con vida… que sorpresa entonces papá verá como convierto a sus amados hijos en cenizas- fue su amenaza

Ixión no es justo, dijiste que podría matarlos- se quejó Lyncis

Basta, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, acabare rápido con esto- anunció concentrando sus llamas en las palmas de las manos

H…Huyan- pidió Nerim desesperado

¡Mueran! - Ixión iba a lanzar su poder, pero se detuvo repentinamente una pequeña cosmoenergía brotaba del cuerpo de Saga, sorprendiendo a su hermano, a los 3 renegados y al propio Nerim

Saga…- murmuro el malherido Nerim

Imposible- observo Alfecca

No lo creo… - siguió Lyncis

"Este niño ha despertado instintivamente su cosmos, no sé porque, pero esto me hace sentir inquieto"- murmuro Ixión para sí mismo

Esta vez… esta vez… ¡yo protegeré a todos! - grito Saga para demostrarle a los 3 renegados que no tenía más temores.

Por otro lado, en la Villa Arilia seguía muy inquieta pues las horas pasaban y ni Nerim ni sus hijos regresaban y permanecía de pie en la puerta de su casa, en eso se acercó una mujer joven casi de su misma edad con un vientre de embarazo bastante avanzado, una de sus vecinas la vio afuera y se acercó a ella:

Arilia, ¿Qué haces afuera a estas horas?, está haciendo frio

Es que Nerim y mis hijos no han regresado… estoy un poco preocupada- admitió ella

Entiendo… pero no debes inquietarte, ya volverán lo verás… mientras estén con su padre no hay de qué preocuparse- sonrió la viejita

Eso espero… que Nerim haya encontrado a Kanon y que regresen los 3 a salvo- dijo Arilia intentando ser optimista

Bueno… es mejor que descanses… Nerim regresará a salvo, tu esposo es un hombre muy fuerte y no dejaría que algo les pasara a esos chicos-afirmo la anciana.

Tiene razón… mi esposo no es de esas personas que falta a su palabra, entrare a casa…

Ten fe y tranquilidad hija mía…

Lo haré- Arilia entro a su casa y se preparó un té para calmar un poco sus nervios

 _Star Hill …_

Shion como cada noche estaba leyendo el movimiento de las estrellas, el cielo estaba limpio, pero de pronto comenzó a ser cubierto y el Patriarca percibió los cosmos intrusos en el santuario

Siento la presencia de 3 cosmos oscuros… hay otro y además de él uno más pequeño… ¿Qué será? tengo que darme prisa- decidió dándose media vuelta.

Mientras el pequeño cosmos de Saga seguía expandiéndose desafiante ante los 3 caballeros negros.

¿Pelearas con nosotros niño? - pregunto Ixión

Lo haré… - decidió Saga

¡Perfecto!, veamos que eres capaz de hacer- Centauro Negro se lanzó contra Saga y el niño hizo lo propio.

¿Terminaran bien las cosas para Saga, Kanon y su padre?

Hola, ya tenía tiempo sin actualizar, quiero agradecer por las reviews y la compresión ya que soy muy nueva en esto, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo.

Una cosa sobre los nombres de los padres de los gemelos es porque intente buscar nombres griegos (lógico), por otro lado intento no contradecir la historia original pero no olvidar que también es un fanfic


	4. Caminando Hacia el destino

Capítulo 4: Caminando al destino

Tres caballeros negros, antiguos aspirantes ha caballeros habían llegado al santuario con la intención de vengarse del Patriarca por haberlos expulsado años atrás usando al niño Kanon como rehén para atraer al Pontífice pero en su camino se había cruzado Nerim, su antiguo compañero para recuperar a su hijo, sin embargo los poderes del líder del grupo Ixión de Centauro negro lo superaron ampliamente dejándolo gravemente herido, pero esto había despertado el cosmos del pequeño Saga que ahora enfrentaría al caballero negro y ahora su puño estaba frente a frente con el de Ixión.

"Este cosmos es muy diferente al de su padre…, ¿pero porque si es solo un niño que nunca ha de haber entrenado? - se preguntó Ixión nervioso

Hay que ayudarle…- le dijo Lyncis a su compañero

No, a Ixión no le gusta ser interrumpido cuando pelea solo- respondió Alfecca

Pero es que… a este paso…

Lyncis tranquilo… solo espera un poco- aseguro su compañero intentando mantener la calma

Niño, admiro tu valor y debo admitir que me asustaste un poco, pero hay una diferencia decisiva entre tu y yo- advirtió Ixión

¿De qué hablas? - pregunto Saga, quien de pronto sintió que el poder que generaba se apagaba lentamente hasta desvanecerse por completo.

Ciertamente descubriste tu cosmos, pero debe haber sido solo suerte y para tu infortunio no sabes aún controlarlo bien, ahora…- Ixión dio un fuerte golpe a Saga arrojándolo contra las rocas

Cobarde… pelea con alguien de tu tamaño… alimaña- intervino Nerim

Lamento decirte que ya no me interesa pelear contigo en ese estado tan lamentable, quédate tranquilo y espera la muerte…

¿No te lo dije Lyncis? - Alfecca guiño un ojo a su compañero

Jajajaja creo que me preocupe de más- río el Lince negro

Bueno… ya solo falta el hermanito- dijo Ixión mirando a Kanon, pero Lyncis se cruzó delante de su compañero.

Espera un momento Ixión esta es mi presa, lo prometiste-le recordó

De acuerdo, pero date prisa… hemos perdido demasiado tiempo ya- Ixión se alejó un poco y Lyncis preparó su garra para atravesar la garganta de Kanon.

No… no lo hagas… maldito- Nerim se arrastraba haciendo un esfuerzo para intentar salvar a su hijo, pero Alfecca intervino pisándole una mano.

Quédate quieto y observa el espectáculo…

Jajaajajaja ¡adoro escuchar los gritos de dolor sobre todo si son niños! – Kanon cerró los ojos, con su padre y Saga heridos ya solo sentía que debía esperar el momento de su muerte, pero…

¡Alto! - advirtió una voz, Lyncis se detuvo y los 3 renegados comenzaron a mirar hacia todos lados, un inmenso cosmos estaba llenando todo el lugar.

Este cosmos… no hay duda de que es de él- dijo Ixión, Shion apareció en lugar usando su técnica de teletransportación

Finalmente ha aparecido… nuestro plan dio resultado- se alegró Alfecca

Así que eran ustedes 3… me negaba a creerlo, pero tristemente veo que es cierto, nunca pensé que los vería de nuevo y convertidos en caballeros negros- expreso con tristeza Shion.

Mejor déjate de sermones anciano, nosotros hemos venido aquí por tu cabeza- amenazó Lyncis, pero fue ignorado pues el Patriarca se percato de la presencia de Nerim y fue a auxiliarlo

Nerim… peleaste con ellos a pesar de no haber entrenado por años, mira cómo estás…- dijo Shion intentando usar sus poderes para curarlo.

Pa… patriarca no… de nada servirá… mis órganos internos están dañados… proteja a los niños por favor… -pidió Nerim tomándolo de la mano.

No te preocupes confía en mi…-Shion se dio vuelta para mirar a los 3 renegados – ahora si lo que quieren es mi cabeza tendrán que pelear

Muy bien… ciertamente sobreviviste a una guerra santa, pero estás demasiado viejo, hay que atacarlo los 3 juntos, ¿entendieron? - ordenó Ixión y los 3 saltaron para atacar a Shion

¡Garra de Lince!

¡Tornado Negro!

¡Combustión espontánea!

Shion permanecía estático muy tranquilo, lo cuál puso nervioso a Kanon

¡Señor que hace, lo van a matar! - gritó el niño, pero para su sorpresa Shion encendió su cosmos y los poderes de los caballeros negros no lo golpearon, sino que les fueron devueltos a cada uno destrozando gran parte de sus armaduras y dejándolos muy malheridos a los pies del Patriarca

Ughh… porque…- lamento Lyncis

Lo subestimamos demasiado…- se quejó Ixión

Espero que con eso haya sido suficiente… ustedes nunca podrán conmigo, si lo entendieron váyanse de este santuario de inmediato, siento tanta lástima por ustedes que no merece la pena quitarles la vida- sentenció Shion con voz dura.

No… necesitamos tu compasión- recrimino Alfecca poniéndose de pie a duras penas

Pagaras… por burlarte de nosotros- Lyncis también se esforzó para ponerse de pie

Ustedes pobres diablos cegados por el odio y la venganza no son nada… será mejor que aprovechen la oportunidad que les di…

¿Por qué?, tu sabes que nuestro poder supera a la gran mayoría de esos trastos a los que haces llamar tus caballeros- dijo Ixión de rodillas frente a Shion arañando la tierra con sus manos.

Puede que ustedes ciertamente tengan mucho poder más grande, pero no sirve de nada ser el más fuerte sin tener sentido de la justicia, respeto y amor hacia los demás…

Lyncis… A… Alfecca, vámonos de aquí- ordenó Ixión poniéndose de pie

Pero…

No podemos dejar que este viejo se burle de nosotros… - refuto Lyncis

¡Basta!, el plan fracaso… lo único que podemos hacer es irnos por ahora, nos volveremos más fuertes y regresaremos... ¡niño! - Ixión se volvió hacia Kanon

Dile a tu hermano que cuando regrese quiero pelear con él nuevamente…- dicho esto decidió marcharse, Alfecca y Lyncis en silencio lo siguieron

¡Saga! - recordó Kanon corriendo hacia las rocas bajo las cuales estaba su hermano, Shion fue a ayudarle a quitar las rocas, El patriarca uso su poder para curar las heridas del niño.

Estará bien… no te preocupes…- dijo Shion poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Kanon.

Mientras Arilia despertó y se percató que ya había amanecido, sintió golpes en la puerta y pensó que era al fin Nerim y los niños por lo que corrió a abrir rápidamente pero no eran ellos sino guardias del santuario.

¿Usted es Arilia, ¿verdad? - pregunto un soldado

Si… ¿y ustedes son…?

Somos soldados del santuario, tenemos un mensaje del Patriarca para usted… necesitamos que nos acompañe al santuario…

¿Le paso algo malo a mi esposo y a mis hijos? - se inquietó ella

Sus hijos están bien pero su esposo…- el corazón de Arilia dio un vuelco, pero no había tiempo que perder, por lo que rápidamente se preparo y acompaño a los guardias hasta el santuario.

Había un recinto especial en el santuario, destinado a curar a los caballeros o aspirantes heridos durante las batallas o entrenamientos, en un pequeño pasillo estaban de pie y sus hijos, ella al verlos corrió para abrazarlos

Mis pequeños… que bueno que están bien… -suspiró aliviada…

Mamá perdón- sollozo el pequeño Kanon

Todo esta bien hijo- intento tranquilizarlo ella

Pero por mi culpa… papá… esta grave- lloro el niño

No mi vida… no te culpes…- pidió Arilia, en ese momento Shion salió de la sala donde estaba Nerim

Arilia… lo siento… no quería que tu familia se involucrara en esto- dijo él

Patriarca… ¿hay algo que se pueda hacer?... por mi esposo… - lloro ella

Lo siento… aún con mis poderes… el daño que sufrió Nerim es irreversible, perdóname…- dijo con rabia hacia él mismo

Quiero verlo… -pidió ella

El te espera- ella entro y Shion se quedó al lado de los gemelos.

Ella entro algo temblorosa y en silencio se sentó al lado de su esposo que sonrió al verla.

Arilia… te estaba esperando… necesitaba verte… y pedirte perdón…

No tienes que decir nada… gracias a ti los niños están a salvo…- interrumpió ella

Arilia ya me queda poco tiempo… lo sé …

¡no digas eso!, ¿Qué pasara conmigo y con los niños? - exclamo ella

¡Escúchame!, se que esto es duro, pero necesito que seas fuerte… por ti misma y por los niños… te aseguro que nada les va a faltar…

Me pides eso… en un momento así… prometiste que estaríamos juntos… siempre…- no quería que la viera llorar, pero era inevitable para ella, imaginar la vida sin él era algo que no soportaba

Lo siento… pero parece que este es mi destino… sin embargo estoy muy feliz por todo lo que viví, siempre quise ser caballero, pero… la vida me dio mucho más que eso… Arilia estoy seguro de que eres un regalo enviado por los dioses para enseñarme lo que es el amor verdadero y me diste a nuestros dos pequeños hijos… ustedes… son mi vida… - al decir esto tomo las manos de la mujer que había sido su esposa y compañera por más de 8 años.

Arilia… hay algo más que debo decirte… un día… los niños crecerán y elegirán su propio camino, y tal vez sea más pronto de lo que pensamos…, no… cortes sus alas… aún si ese camino está rodeado de espinas, aún si se equivocan…

¿Qué quieres decir?...

Debo hablarte… sobre… Saga …

Afuera Shion permanecía acompañando a los gemelos, todos estaban callados hasta que Saga se dirigió al Patriarca.

Señor… esas personas… ¿cree que vuelvan?

Probablemente Saga… pero ustedes no deben preocuparse por eso… cuando llegue ese momento nos ocuparemos nuevamente de ellos…

Entiendo… - en ese momento Arilia salió de la sala

Niños… papá quiere que entren…- los niños entraron cada uno de la mano de su madre, ellos se acercaron a la cama donde estaba su padre quien tomo la mano de cada uno.

Mis hijos… cuanto me alegra… que nada les haya pasado…

Papá no quiero que te vayas… prometo que me portare bien… - sollozo el pequeño Kanon

Kanon… Saga… quiero que sean buenos niños siempre…cuiden a su madre… sean fuertes, y protejan la paz de este mundo que tanto ame… estoy seguro que ustedes tienen una fuerza interior mucho más grande que la mía… - la mano de Nerim soltó las pequeñas manos de los niños y fue cerrando lentamente los ojos, Arilia se acercó a su esposo, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y abrazo a sus hijos, desde afuera Shion podía escuchar el desgarrador llanto de los 3, frustrado no pudo evitar dan un golpe en la pared.

Después de despedirse de Arilia y sus hijos decidió regresar a sus aposentos, ahí lo esperaba Corban, el antiguo maestro de Nerim.

¿Él se ha ido? – pregunto visiblemente triste

Sí… - contesto Shion sin mucho ánimo sentándose en su trono.

Soy ya viejo… pero es muy doloroso ver partir a alguien tan joven…

Yo he vivido muchos más años y he visto eso que dices más veces de las que recuerdo… siento tanta tristeza sobre todo por Arilia y esos dos niños…

Pobre muchacha … - lamento Corban

Pero… aún este momento… hay una pequeña esperanza para el futuro- menciono Shion quitándose el casco

¿Esperanza?

Así es… una joven semilla que pronto brotara- afirmo el Patriarca

Shion y Corban acompañaron a Arilia en el funeral de Nerim, no eran necesarias más palabras sin embargo la joven decidió enfrentar su nueva vida con entereza y valor prometiendo cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su esposo.

Así pasaron 3 meses, Kanon aparentaba estar bien pero internamente aún se sentía culpable por lo sucedido, en tanto Saga no podía dejar de pensar en el momento que desafió a aquel caballero negro, pero no comentaba eso frente a su madre temiendo que ella pudiera disgustarse y no quería causarle más dolor del que ya tenía.

Un día en que Arilia regresaba a su casa después de trabajar se sorprendió al ver que Shion la esperaba.

Patriarca… ¿usted aquí?

Arilia… ha pasado algún tiempo… la verdad es que quería hablar de algo contigo, pero preferí dejar pasar estos meses- explico

De acuerdo… pase por favor- ella abrió la puerta de su casa y ambos entraron, una vez ahí lo invito a tomar asiento, Shion carraspeo levemente y comenzó:

Imagino… que debes tener alguna idea del porqué de mi visita

Sí… - contesto ella sin mirarlo a la cara.

Arilia… no quiero que pienses que te estoy presionando

Descuide… desde que Nerim murió sabía que este día llegaría… - respondió ella mirándolo de frente nuevamente.

Justo en ese momento los gemelos regresaron de la escuela

Niños, saluden al Patriarca- ordenó su madre, los dos acataron de inmediato.

Señor, ¿Cómo ha estado? – saludo Saga.

Muy bien pequeño… gracias…- Arilia puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Saga lo acercó un poquito hacia donde estaba el Patriarca.

Saga… el señor ha venido hoy porque quiere hablar contigo- explico su madre.

¿En verdad?...

Así es… Arilia si no te molesta me gustaría hablar con él a solas- pidió

Entiendo…- ella tomo a Kanon de la mano.

Vamos hijo, el Patriarca debe hablar algo importante con tu hermano.

¿Eh? Eso no es justo- protesto.

Es una petición del Patriarca, no podemos ir contra su voluntad, ven conmigo- ella se llevó a Kanon pese a sus regaños.

En cuanto se quedaron solos Shion se puso de pie.

¿Qué es lo que desea hablar conmigo? - Shion puso sus manos en los hombros del niño

Pude hablar con tu padre antes de morir y me conto como te enfrentaste a esos 3 y despertaste tu cosmos por un instante… quiero preguntarte si te gustaría convertirte en un caballero de Athena y proteger el amor y la justicia en este mundo…

¿Un caballero?, ¿yo? - pregunto sorprendido

Así es… Nerim dijo que tu cosmos podría llegar a ser incluso más fuerte que el suyo, ¿Qué es lo que me contestas?, si así lo deseas puedes pensarlo un poco…

Yo… quiero, pero… -dudo un poco Saga

¿Qué pasa? - pregunto el anciano

No se si a mamá le agradara la idea… me dolería dejarla sola… - admitió con mucha sinceridad

Entiendo… y no te preocupes… puedes pensarlo un poco más y hacerme saber tu respuesta

De acuerdo… quiero hablar con ella y cuando lo haya decidido … se lo hare saber…

Está bien, tu medítalo con calma…, estaré esperando cuando hayas tomado una decisión- Shion cariñosamente le revolvió un poco el cabello y se retiró

Cuando Arilia y Kanon regresaron a la casa más tarde encontraron a Saga sentado muy pensativo

¿De que tanto quería hablar ese anciano contigo? - pregunto su gemelo.

Me propuso… ir al santuario para hacerme caballero… -contó Saga, lo cual hizo entristecerse a Arilia y enojo a Kanon.

¡Ese viejo esta loco, Saga hiciste llorar a mamá idiota! -le reprocho

Lo siento….

¡Kanon!, por favor…

Pero madre…

En realidad… ya estaba preparada para que este momento llegara… su padre me lo hizo saber- confeso ella.

Pero en este momento… - siguió Kanon

Hijo… yo… voy a respetar la decisión que tome tu hermano, si su destino en este mundo es ser caballero no podemos interferir con eso…- respondió ella, al escuchar esto Saga se puso de pie y se paro frente a su madre.

Mamá… desde aquella noche yo… siento algo diferente aquí dentro, no quería decírtelo por miedo a que te molestaras conmigo

Saga, ¿Qué es lo que tu corazón desea hijo? - pregunto ella dulcemente.

No quiero alejarme de ti. Pero … siento que algo me llama hacia allá, deseo pelear para que más personas no tengan que morir o sufrir por culpa de personas malas… - Ella se limpio las lágrimas y lo abrazo.

Esta bien… si eso es lo que tu quieres… tendrás todo mi apoyo…

Gracias madre….

Días después Saga personalmente escribió una carta que llego a manos del Patriarca quien en persona llego a buscar al niño hasta su casa.

Ya estaba todo listo para su partida, solo quedaba despedirse…

Señor, ¿me dará permiso de venir a visitar a mi madre de vez en cuando? - pregunto Saga

Claro que sí- respondió Shion, Saga se acercó a su hermano que más al fondo permanecía cruzado de brazos y extendió su mano.

Adiós hermano…. – Kanon choco su mano con la de su gemelo

Suerte… y descuida… yo cuidare a mamá, tu solo ve… y más te vale convertirte en caballero- Saga solo pudo sonreír al escuchar eso, no era común ver a su hermano hablando en serio.

Lo haré…- Ahora faltaba despedirse de su madre, Saga solía ser muy cariñoso con ella, pero tenía un poco de vergüenza de expresarlo ahí con el Patriarca presente.

Umhmmm madre yo…. – dijo algo tímido, Arilia simplemente miro a su hijo con ternura y lo abrazo.

Saga… nunca olvides que mamá te ama… y estará muy orgullosa de ti siempre…-fueron sus palabras.

Gracias… madre… prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, me convertiré en caballero para que siempre exista la paz y protegerte a ti y a todos…- afirmo con sus ojos verdes muy brillantes.

Bueno Saga, ya es hora de irnos al santuario- anunció Shion

¡Sí!, vámonos- los 4 salieron de la casa, Arilia se quedo en la puerta junto a Kanon mientras Saga les hacía señas de adiós.

Ahora comienza el camino de Saga para convertirse en caballero, lo cual no será nada fácil y conocerá a alguien que marcará un antes y un después en su vida.

PD: ¿Y Kanon que? Pues si el también entrenara pero todavía no

Gracias por seguir este fanfic


End file.
